I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communication networks and more particularly to varied transmission time interval size for forward link and reverse link transmissions in multi-user wireless systems.
II. Background
Wireless networking systems are utilized by many to communicate wherever the user may be located at a particular time (e.g. home, office, traveling, . . . ). Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful to meet user needs while improving portability and convenience. Users have found many uses for wireless communication devices including cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like.
A typical wireless communication network (e.g., employing frequency, time, and code division techniques) includes one or more base stations that provide a coverage area and one or more mobile (e.g., wireless) user devices that can transmit and receive data within the coverage area. A typical base station can simultaneously transmit multiple data streams for broadcast, multicast, and/or unicast services, wherein a data stream is a stream of data that can be of independent reception interest to a user device.
Various factors can affect the efficiency and performance of wireless communication. For example, the amount of traffic or data communication occurring in a coverage area can reduce data transmission times and produce interference. The data rate can also affect wireless communication and overall throughput may be limited by the link level transmission rate. In the case of a limited transmission rate, typical packet sizes are relatively small, needing modest decoding horsepower. The transmission time intervals that should be utilized for the packets can differ depending on communication parameters or factors. For example, some packets should utilize short transmission time interval while others should utilize a longer transmission time interval to improve the wireless communication.
Based on the aforementioned, techniques for providing short transmission time interval duration to access terminals with good channel conditions, for example, help achieve high peak throughputs. At substantially the same time, users having moderate to poor channel conditions, for example, can be provided with a long transmission time interval. In addition, flexible partitioning of bandwidth resources between short transmission time interval and long transmission time interval can benefit transmissions in multi-user wireless systems.